Software of Firestorm
In order to Join Us on WoD you should do the following: * Download and install a torrent client like uTorrent * Firestorm website → Create an Account → Join Us * Click "Full Client" from Gul'Dan → opens installed uTorrent with a Magnet Link * Download all 28gb of Draenor with uTorrent Once you've downloaded the torrent fully, find where it has downloaded the WoW folder - position that folder where you want in your file structure. The launcher is useful for repairing your game and getting things working smoothly. For most users I recommend (once the game is working) that they put a shortcut on their Desktop of "wow.exe" or "wow64.exe" and run the game directly without launcher. Download the Addon Pack http://www.tinyurl.com/des-addons Please do not put them all in at once, that is madness and a bad plan. Addons are enhancements to your game and user interface. AddOns generally exist to improve your in-game quality of life. Doing some task or presenting information more clearly so you can play the game how you want to play it. AddOns make the game better. FIRST ADD: TomTom, Leatrix Plus, LinksInChat, Master Plan, Handy Notes, and Draenor Treasures Install AddOns: WoW Folder --> WoD --> Interface --> Addons --> Unzip there. Addons are installed by moving one of the addon folders into the "Interface-->Addons folder". AddOn Desciptions * Auctioneer replaces your Auction House (AH) interface and tracks pricing data * Bagnon makes everything bags and banks better * Bartender4 is useful for bar/button management * BulkOrder reduces clicks on garrison work orders * CollectME is a database of collectables like toys/mounts/followers * ExtDressingRoom makes tmog scout area larger * ExtVendor enables vendor item sorting and filtering, improves UI * Handy Notes puts every treasure+rare on your world/mini map * Leatrix Plus does 1000 things, all wonderful, add this please * LinksInChat creates hyperlinks from links posted in chat * MasterPlan replaces garrison mission table UI, WoD must have * OPie creates infinite buttons and keybinds * TidyPlates makes enemy npcs nameplates appear with flair * TomTom enables map shenanigans like "Waypoint Arrows" and waypoints The addons described above are good choices to include in your game setup. All improve quality of life. I repeat, do NOT put all the addons in your game at once. You have been warned x2, I will laugh at you and think you're a fool if you do. Tips and Tricks Sometimes Raid bosses are "blue"(not red) colored when you hover over them. To solve you have to Alt+F4 and sometimes delete your "cache" folder within the WoW folder. It's a good idea to build a macro button for "/reload ui". Occasionally cures combat bug and other minor issues. Use the launcher to "analyze and repair" your game. You can delete specific files/folders from your WoW directory and the repair tool will re-download fresh versions. This can end up solving a number of problems. Set the WoW folder to NOT BE "read-only". Right click WoW folder → Properties → General Tab → Attributes → Uncheck "read-only" → click Apply.